WAKE UP MYA!
by minifox1
Summary: This has to be a nightmare right? We aren't captured by the ACG right? I'm not in a death closet right? Nope wrong. Based on Elhiniprime's We are Warriors. I only own my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes slowly to avoid the harsh white lights of the room. This has to be a bad dream! I'm not really in here right? I try to stretch my arms,but they're stuck. I look down at the straight jacket I'm wearing and let out a bloodcurdling scream. No matter how hard I jerked and cried it wouldn't come off. Defeated I curl up next to an air vent and just sob.

"Mya?" I hear David's voice ask.

"Not now voices! I'm not in the mood." I answer.

"Mya it's me! What did they do to you?" David asks angrily.

"David? David where are you?" I ask desperately.

"I don't know. Are you okay?" He asks again.

"They put me in a straight jacket. I can't move," I sob.

"Ok, don't worry we'll get out of here. Somehow." David says half heartedly.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm a project, I've seen worse." He says reassuringly.

"Glad to hear it," another voice answer as my door opens. Two soldiers grab my braids and drag me kicking and screaming out of the cell.

"Don't hurt him!" I yell as I realize where I'm being taken.

"No! Please! Please! You can't do this to me!" I shriek as they throw me into an empty broom closet.

"Now now, we can't have you encouraging him can we?" The female soldier smirks and locks the door. Leaving me in total darkness.

"No! Please!" I bellow. My body starts shaking, I can't get it to stop! Why can't I stop shaking? I hear the sound of metal being unsheathed. I move towards the wall only to slice my leg on blades.

"Jinx!" I cry out, "What's happening to us?"

There is nothing but silence in my head.

"Jinx?" I ask into the darkness.

"She won't answer Mya Grace," A staticky voice says.

"Oh great, another idjit who thinks he can control me," I roll my eyes to try and hide the fear.

He laughs," My my my, when they said you had some spunk that was an understatement."

He sighs," Oh but it's not you we need, you see your boyfriend has a way with time and we want to control it. However he is very… stubborn. Maybe he'll change his mind after seeing you."

"Don't touch him!" I scream and cut my cheek on a spike.

"Tch Tch Tch That's not how we play the game Spunky," he says.

"Oh so I have a nickname now?" I sass as my shoulder is impaled by a spike.

"Oooo wrong tone of voice Spunk. From now on you will treat me with respect or I hurt you and lover boy Time," He says.

"His name is Ekko, not Time!" I shout in defiance.

"Ooops silly me looks like we're out of heh heh heh TIME Spunk," He laughs," Maybe you should take a nap."

A ear splitting shriek emerges from the speakers forcing me to close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

This is all a bad dream, I'm at home in my bed, deciding what prank to pull next. The intense pain in my left shoulder says otherwise, but it is a nice thought. I can't feel my feet… oh great. I open my eyes to bright lights and a crude bandage job on my shoulder. They didn't even bother to take off the straight jacket. I become aware that I'm hanging upside down over a tank of water.

"Excuse me, Mr. idjit? Is this a do it yourself version of one of Houdini's tricks?" I yell into the gray room.

The wall across from me turns clear and I can see David strapped in a dentist chair, he has a massive gash over his left eye.

"David!" I exclaim," Whatever he wants don't do what he says!"

A very tall, pale, man in a lab coat labeled AGC slowly walks to the window. "Good to see you responsive Spunk," the man from the closet of death sneers. "Here's the deal. Keep your mouth shut and Time won't be hurt. Time you will answer my questions and do as I say or Spunky gets drowned."

I see David making faces behind the back of Mr. Idjit and start laughing maniacally. Idjit rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. The leg straps on David's right leg tighten and rotate his leg counterclockwise.

"Interesting thing the human body," idjit muses,"How far it can bend without breaking." I feel the color drain from my face. He smiles," Question one. How do you rewind time?"

"I don't know. Ekko does that, not me," David answers and rolls his eyes. I drop one foot closer to the water.

"Wrong answer," Idjit says dryly "How do you rewind time?" he asks more forcefully.

"I don't know!" David yells. I drop so my scalp is touching the water's surface. It's freezing! I can see David starting to panic.

"David I'll be fine! I'm ok!" I call out. David's leg twists and I hear a sickening snap. He bites his lip in pain. I can see silent tears roll down his face.

"Silence!" Idjit yells," How do you rewind time?!"

"For the third time you filthy Piltite. I. Don't. Know!" David yells.

Next thing I know my entire body is in the water tank. I can't hear anything. My lungs are burning for air when the window disappears and I'm back out of the water. My head is pounding, I feel...funny. Like I'm stoned or something.

The water gurgles, heh heh heh gurgle, that's a funny word.

 _The world fades into black._


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months are the same routine, no food, only water to be dunked in, same dingy death closet. The stench of my wounds is overpowering. It's enough to drive a poor girl sane!

I'm so tired of being the damsel in distress. I WANT OUT.

I hear commotion outside. It sounds like screaming? I completely flip my lip when I hear Krista and Vi. I rub my back against the blades and cut through my shirt and straight jacket. I slide my arms out and use the straight jacket to cover myself. I bang on the door as loud as humanly possible to try and get their attention. Next thing I know the door opens and Vi is standing there with her hands on her hips.

"'Bout time!" I say relieved, " I can't believe I'm saying this but, thanks Vi."

"Put this on and let's go," Vi says and angrily hands me a lab coat off of Mr. Idjiit's dead form.

"Nice to see you too," I grit my teeth and slip the coat on.

I follow Kalista to a room full of all our weapons. I pick up Fishbones and Pow Pow and smile.

" _Bout time! I hated being silent!" Jinx says angrily._

"Let's have _fun_ ," Jinx and I say at the exact same time. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA," I scream and jump back into the fray only to find all the idjits in the hallway dead. "Ugh really Vi? You took all of them?!" I say annoyed.

"Snooze you lose Jinx," Vi says sassily.

I huff and run down the hallway shooting anything in a white coat. Suddenly I'm tackled from behind. "AAAAH get off me trash can! I'm on your side!" I turn my head to show David my face.

"Oops, Sorry Mya," David says letting me up," Why are you in a lab coat?"

"Playing doctor! See?" I smile cheesily and shoot a lab worker trying to sneak up on me. "All better!"

* * *

 **I know my stories aren't great but I still like to write them. Hope you enjoyed it. minifox1 over and out!**


End file.
